Tommy Montana
Tommy Montana is the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Danger Zone. Bio Tommy was born in New Hamilton City (possibly Harwood) in the year 1968. His parents were not around much during a lot of his childhood, so he spent a lot of time with his cousin Johnny. He often talks about growing up around crime and bad people. His relationship with Johnny turned sour after Tommy was arrested with possession of Johnny's cocaine at age 15. After this, Tommy wanted revenge. However, Johnny was starting to make a name for himself, and was using his cousin Tommy for dirty work. At age 17, Johnny convinced Tommy to steal a vehicle. Tommy executed his plan and bailed out while they were driving, and Johnny with the car fell into the river. After this, Tommy was arrested for murder. By 1989, Tommy had been arrested for Petit Larceny and Armed Robbery. Due to Tommy's un conventional childhood, he couldn't get a job and needed money. Fast. In the meantime, the Jones Crime Family was looking for recruits, and seeing this as the best opportunity, he joined. During his early years in the gang, he befriended fellow soldier Mark Valve, and the two formed a great friendship. At some point before 1993, Tommy had put in a lot of work for the family and was the main hitman. Events of Danger Zone Main Article: Grand Theft Auto: Danger Zone Police Database Information Surname: 'Montana '''First Name: '''Tommy '''Age: '''31 '''Place Of Birth: 'New Hamilton City '''Affiliations: '''Known member of the Jones Crime Family '''Criminal Record *1983 - Possession of Controlled Substance: Cocaine *1985 - Murder *1987 - Petit Larceny *1988 - Armed Robbery *1993 - Murder *1999 - Grand Theft Auto Notes: *Former hitman for the Jones Family and now believed to be running his own gang. *Convicted Felon. *Cousin and suspected murderer of Johnny Montana. *Killed known North Hamilton drug dealer Abarca Santos. *Arrested in 1993. *Closely affiliated with former Jones Family members Mark Valve and Corey Jones. Victims Before Danger Zone *Johnny Montana - Killed in 1985 for betraying him. *Abarca Santos - Killed in 1993 for disrespecting and ripping off the Jones Family. During Danger Zone *Wilton Larry - Killed for being an undercover cop. *Ramón Chuy - Killed to take over Las Tormentas turf. * Alwin - Killed for stealing from Mark Valve's home. * Martin - Killed for stealing from Mark Valve's home. * Alfred Davies - Killed on orders of Gerrald Bell. * Mathias Roch - Killed on orders of Gerrald Bell. * Glen Idaho - Killed on orders of Gerrald Bell. * Ray - Killed for being an FIB rat. * Terry - Killed for being an FIB rat. * Hugh - Killed for being an FIB rat. * Johnny Shelton - Killed for luring him into an ambush. * Martin Ligner - Killed to weaken the Jones Crime Family * Vito Bulgarelli - Killed on orders of Simone Antonelli. * Tom Curley - Killed on orders of Simone Antonelli. * The Decoy - Killed in an attempt to kill the real Kenny Jones. * Rupert - Killed to weaken the Jones Family * Patrick - Killed to weaken the Jones Family * Marcus - Killed to weaken the Jones Family * Cley - Killed to weaken the Jones Family * Perry - Killed to weaken the Jones Family * Billy - Killed to weaken the Jones Family * Shui Chao - Killed on orders of Jun Moon * Wu Song - Killed on orders of Jun Moon * Adrian Wilhelm - Killed on orders of Keagan McNaill * Mikail Radamir - Killed to weaken the Radamir Bratva. * Hector Balduino - Killed to weaken the Balduino Cartel * Randall Jones - Killed for betraying him. Optional Victims *Flavio Terrazas - Can be killed. If spared, he can become a drug cook for the Montana Gang *Cole Norwood - Can be killed to recieve a dossier for Gerrald Bell Category:Characters in Danger Zone Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals